Padmé Amidala
Padmé Naberrie (auch bekant als Padmé Amidala) war die Frau von Anakin Skywalker, Mutter von Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa und Tante von Senatorin Pooja Naberrie. Sie wurde von ihrem Volk im Jahr 33 VSY zur Prinzessin von Theed gewählt und ein Jahr später, im Alter von 14 Jahren, zur Königin von Naboo ernannt. Sie war die Nachfolgerin des korrupten Königs Veruna. In ihrer Amtszeit trug sie den Namen Amidala und erhielt den königlichen Titel. Nach acht Jahren trat sie vom Amt als Königin zurück und ihr wurde von Jamillia, der neuen Königin, angeboten, sie als Senatorin von Naboo im Senat zu vertreten. Sie starb im Jahr 19 VSY nach einer Zwillingsgeburt. Biografie Frühe Jahre (46 VSY - 32 VSY) Padmé wurde als jüngere Tochter von Jobal und Ruwee Naberrie geboren. Mit acht Jahren ging sie in viele verschiedene Kurse, um später eine politische Karriere zu beginnen, wie sie Anakin 22 VSY erzählte. Dank ihrer Führungsstärke, ihres Durchsetzungsvermögens und ihrer politischen Bildung wurde sie 33 VSY zur Prinzessin von Theed gewählt. Nachdem der korrupte König Veruna vom Thron abtrat, traten viele einflussreiche Personen an, unter Anderem Padmé und Eirtaé, ihre spätere Dienerin. Padmé gewann mit einer knappen Mehrheit die Wahl und wählte als ihren Namen Amidala. Formal nannte man sie während ihrer Einführung Ihre Majestät, Königin Amidala von Naboo. Ihr Sieg wurde jedoch von zwei persönlichen Verlusten überschattet. Zum einen starb ihre eine Großmutter einige Wochen vor der Wahl. Dazu kam noch die Trennung von Ian Lago, dem Sohn des Beraters von Veruna. Königin (32 VSY - 24 VSY) Während der Belagerung und Besetzung Naboos durch Truppen der Handelsföderation wurde sie von den neimoidianischen Besatzern in ein Gefängnislager geschickt, konnte aber auf dem Weg dorthin thumb|left|Königin Amidala berät sich mit dem königlichen Beirat kurz vor der Besatzung von Naboo. mit einigen Zofen und ihrem Leibwächter Captain Panaka von den Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi befreit werden. Sie kämpften sich den Weg zum königlichen Raumgleiter frei, mit dem sie von Naboo fliehen konnten. Während sie nach Coruscant unterwegs waren, waren sie wegen starker Beschädigungen durch neimodianische Attacken gezwungen, auf Tatooine zwischenzulanden, wo Padmé, als Zofe verkleidet, Anakin Skywalker kennenlernte. Der damals neunjährige Junge war ein Sklave des Schrotthändlers Watto, von dem die Qui-Gon Jinn Ersatzteile für das königliche Raumschiff kaufen wollte. Nachdem sie den Planeten Tatooine dank Anakins Hilfe verlassen konnten, flog Padmé nach Coruscant. Dort stellte sie einen Misstrauensantrag an den Senat und leitete so die Absetzung Kanzler Valorums ein. So konnte Palpatine, Senator von Naboo, neuer Kanzler werden. Padmé entschied sich, schnell etwas für ihr Volk zu tun, ehe es vernichtet ist. Sie flog in Begleitung von Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin und Jar Jar Binks nach Naboo, wo sie die Gungans um Hilfe bat. Da diese aber von Vorurteilen gerägt nicht viel von den menschlichen Bewohner Naboos hielten, schien ein Bündniss zuerst als nicht möglich. Doch schließlich schmiedeten sie doch gemeinsam den Plan, den neimoidianischen Vizekönig Nute Gunray gefangen zu nehmen, während die Armee der Gungans die Truppen der Handelsföderation zur Ablenkung angreifen sollte. Am Ende gelang es, Naboo zu befreien und Frieden zwischen den Gungans und den Naboo herzustellen. Senatorin (24 VSY - 19 VSY) thumb|left|Amidala stellt einen Antrag im Senat. Padmé Amidala trat nach zwei Legislaturperioden vom Amt der Königin von Naboo zurück, da sie nicht mehr wiedergewählt werden konnte und wollte (das Volk wollte sie weiterhin als Königin behalten) und vertrat seitdem die Anliegen ihres Volkes im intergalaktischen Senat der Republik als Senatorin. Bei ihrer Ankunft auf Coruscant wurde jedoch ihr Sternenschiff von einem Anschlag getroffen, bei dem ihre Doppelgängerin Cordé, ihre zweite Dienerin Versé und sechs Bodyguards das Leben verloren. Auf Betreiben von Kanzler Palpatine stellten die Jedi ihr zwei, ihr wohlbekannte, Mitglieder des Ordens zur Seite: Anakin und Obi-Wan Kenobi. Bei einem weiteren Anschlag, wo ein ASN-121-Droide zwei Kouhunen brachte, kamen die beiden Beschützer auf die Spur eines Kopfgeldjägers namens Jango Fett. Während Kenobi sich auf die Suche nach Kamino machte, wo er Fett vermutete, war Anakin nun alleine für die Sicherheit Padmés zuständig und flog mit ihr in einem alten Flüchtlingstransporter nach Naboo, wo sich Padmé sicher fühlte. Dort gestand er ihr seine Liebe, doch sie unterdrückte ihre Gefühle für ihn. Sie wusste, dass wenn sie nachgäbe, es Anakins Zukunft als Jedi zerstören würde. Aus Sorge um seine Mutter flog Anakin mit Padmé nach Tatooine, wo dieser von Cliegg Lars erfuhr, dass seine Mutter von Tusken-Räubern entführt wurde. Sie starb, nachdem Anakin sie bei den Tusken gefunden hatte, an den Folgen des Verdurstens, Verhungerns und der Folterung, worauf Anakin von seinem Hass getrieben diesen Tuskenstamm restlos vernichtete. Er vertraute sich Padmé an und gestand ihr, dass er alle umgebracht hatte. Zuerst war sie schockiert und konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihm zu sagen, dass er nur ein Mensch und nicht allmächtig ist. thumb|right|Senatorin Amidala. Nach Shmis Beerdigung empfingen sie eine Botschaft von Kenobi, der sie bat, eine holographische Nachricht nach Coruscant in den Tempel der Jedi weiterzuleiten. Er befand sich in großer Gefahr, und Padmé widersetzte sich den Anweisungen des Jedi-Rates, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben, und flog zusammen mit Anakin nach Geonosis, um Obi-Wan Kenobi zu retten. Dort wurden sie gefangen genommen, und sollten mit Obi-Wan hingerichtet werden, was die Jedi jedoch verhindern konnten und mit Hilfe der Klonarmee den von Graf Dooku und der Handelsföderation besetzten Planeten erobern. Damit begannen die Klonkriege. Anakin Skywalker heiratete Padmé auf Naboo im geheimen, da es ihm, nach dem Jedi-Kodex, verboten war, feste Bindungen zu Personen aufzubauen. Klonkriege In den Klonkriegen begleitete sie oft Anakin und die anderen Jedi auf ihren Missionen, da sie eine persönliche Fehde mit Nute Gunray und Angst um Anakin hatte. Vier Monate nach Anfang der Klonkriege bat Yoda Padmé, ihm ihr Sternenschiff zu geben, um nach Ilum zu fliegen. Sie willigte unter der Bedingung ein, dass sie selbst mitfliegen durfte. Da Yoda unter Druck stand, die zwei vermissten Jedi Luminara Unduli and ihren Padawan Barriss Offee in den Eiswüsten zu finden, willigte er ohne auf Captain Typhos Bedenken einzugehen ein. Als Yoda nicht zurückkehrt von seiner Suche, macht Padmé sich selbst auf den Weg. Sie findet Yoda und die zwei vermissten Jedi in einer eingestürzten Schneehöhle. Mit der Hilfe von C-3PO und R2-D2 kann sie sie befreien und alle kehren zu ihrem Sternenschiff zurück. Drei Jahre später erfuhr Padmé, dass sie schwanger war. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sagte sie es Anakin, der daraufhin immer wieder träumte, dass sie bei der Geburt des Kindes starb. Damit dies nicht geschah, wandte er sich von den Jedi ab und wurde ein Sith-Lord, da nur die Sith das Geheimnis zum Verhindern des Todes eines Menschen kannten. Letzte Tage Während dieser Geschehnisse bemerkte Padmé mit einigen anderen Senatoren, dass Palpatine seine Vollmachten ausnutzte. Deshalb unterschrieb sie mit Bail Organa, Mon Mothma und anderen Senatoren die "Petition der 2000", die sie Palpatine einreichten. Padmé war schockiert, als Palpatine nach Beginn der Order 66 dem Senat mitteilte, dass die Republik zu einem Imperium unter Palpatine wurde. Als Padmé auch durch Obi-Wan erfuhr, dass Anakin ein Sith wurde, reiste sie mit ihm (der sich ohne ihr Wissen in ihr Raumschiff geschlichen hatte) nach Mustafar. thumb|left|Padmé einige Tage vor ihrem Tod. Auf Mustafar konfrontierte sie Anakin und versuchte, ihn zu bekehren. Doch er wurde von der dunklen Seite der Macht verschlungen und ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Als Padmé zum Schiff zurück wollte, stieg Obi-Wan aus. Anakin glaubte, dass sie ihn hergebracht hat, um ihn zu töten, falls ihr Plan scheiterte. Er war so wütend, dass er anfing, mithilfe der Macht Padmé zu würgen, ohne ihr Zeit zu geben, um alles zu erklären. Kurz bevor er sie so getötet hätte, ließ er sie los und sie blieb regungslos auf dem Boden liegen. Während des Duells zwischen Anakin und Obi-Wan brachten die Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO sie an Bord des Schiffes und nachdem er zurückgekommen war, brachte Obi-Wan sie nach Polis Massa. Dort versuchten einige Droiden, sie zu retten. Doch Padmé lag wegen ihres durch Anakin gebrochenen Herzens im Sterben. Um die Kinder, die sie im Leib trug, zu retten, mussten sie eine Notoperation durchführen. In ihren letzten Sekunden nannte sie die Namen der Kinder, holte ihre Halskette, die Anakin ihr vor vielen Jahren schenkte hervor, um sie Obi-Wan zu geben und sagte mit letzter Kraft zu ihm: "Es ist noch etwas Gutes in ihm. Ich weiß es..., es ist...". Dann starb sie, in der Hoffnung, dass Anakin sich doch noch zur guten Seite der Macht zurück führen lassen könnte. Die Zwillinge Luke und Leia wurden nach Padmés Tod voneinander getrennt, um sie vor ihrem Vater und Palpatine besser schützen zu können. Obi-Wan Kenobi nahm Luke mit nach Tatooine und übergab ihn dort der Familie Lars. Leia hingegen, wurde von Bail Organa und dessen Frau, Königin Breha Antilles Organa, adoptiert. Nach ihrem Tod thumb|left|Padmés Beerdigung auf Naboo. Padmés Körper wurde nach Naboo gebracht und dort wurde sie mit einem großen Begräbnis, an dem fast das ganze Volk teilnahm, beerdigt. In ihren Händen hielt sie ihre Jabor-Kette. Obi-Wan hatte ihre Geste, mit der sie ihm die Kette schenken wollte, nicht verstanden und gab sie ihr zurück. Vermutlich wurde sie auch mit ihr Begraben. Ein Jahr nach Padmés Tod untersuchte Inquisitor Malorum Padmés Körper. Als er Ryoo Thule, Padmés Großmutter, nach dem Verbleib des Kindes fragte, gab diese ihm die Auskunft, dass er es nie finden würde. Daraufhin tötete er sie. Dank der Jedi, die die amtierende Königin Apailana versteckt hielt, starb dieses Geheimnis mit ihm. Titel und Namen thumb|right|Königin Amidala während der Parade des Friedens; 32 VSY Nachdem sie die Prinzessin von Theed wurde, wurde sie Ihre Exzellenz, Prinzessin Padmé Naberrie von Theed genannt. Kurz vor Ende ihrer Zeit als Prinzessin änderte sich der Titel zu Ihre Exzellenz, Prinzessin Padmé Amidala von Theed. Als sie Königin von Naboo wurde, übernahm sie den Namen Amidala und ihr Titel änderte sich erneut. Von da an wurde sie zu Ihrer Majestät, Königin Amidala von Naboo. Nach ihrer Ernennung zur Senatorin von Naboo und dem Chommell-Sektor wurde sie im Senat Ihre Exzellenz, Senatorin Padmé Amidala von Naboo genannt. Bei anderen Sitzungen nannte man sie aber auch Ihre Exzellenz, Senatorin Padmé Amidala von Naboo und dem Chommel-Sektor. Padmé hatte sehr unterschiedliche Versionen ihres Namens. Nachdem sie Königin wurde, nannte man sie während ihrer Einweihung Padmé Amidala Naberrie. In anderen Dokumenten wurde sie aber auch Padmé Naberrie Amidala genannt. Die Macht in Padmé? Es gibt Spekulationen darüber, dass Padmé machtsensibel war. Einige Szenen zeigen, dass Padmé mit Anakin eine sehr enge Verbindung hatte, womöglich durch die Macht. Einige Beispiele sind folgende: *In der Szene, wo Padmé Kanzler Palpatine spricht, wurde ein Satz von Yoda gelöscht: "The Force is with you, Senator Amidala." Episode II Originaldrehbuch (gefunden in Padmé's wardrobe) * Padmé spürte, dass Anakin in Gefahr war, als er bewusstlos während eines Kampfes zusammenbrach. Star Wars - Clone Wars Folge 24. * Padmés Verbindung von ihrer Wohnung zu ihm in den Jedi-Tempel, nachdem Anakin Mace Windu erzählt hatte, wer Palpatine in Wirklichkeit ist. Star Wars: Episode III * Leias Erinnerung an Padmé kurz nach der Geburt. Star Wars: Episode VI Dienerinnen Amidala hatte offiziell als Königin fünf Dienerinnen. Es gab aber Gerüchte, die besagten, dass sie bis zu dreizehn Zofen hätte, von denen nur fünf zeitweise als Bodyguards fungierten. Diese Gerüchte sind vermutlich nicht wahr. Unter den besagten Ersatzdienerinnen könnten sich auch die späteren Dienerinnen Amidalas und Jamillias befunden haben (Vermutung von einigen Bürgern Naboos). thumb|right|200px|Königin Amidala mit dem Kleid einer Zofe; 32 VSY Als Königin dienten Amidala: *Eirtaé - Protokollexpertin Amidalas, ehemalige Rivalin bei der Wahl zur Königin *Rabé - Stylistin Amidalas *Sabé - Leibwächterin und Double von Amidala *Saché - Funktion unbekannt *Yané - Funktion unbekannt Bekannte Ersatzdienerinnen von Amidala: *Dané - Funktion unbekannt, Anführerin einer Elitetruppe von Kämpfern *Zwei unbekannte Dienerinnen, die in Episode I bei der Begrüßung Palpatines auf Naboo zu sehen sind. Sie sind nicht die Dienerinnen während der Blockade, es könnte sich aber Dané darunter befinden (nicht möglich, da sie rote Haare hat und helle Haut hat). Als Senatorin dienten Amidala: *Cordé - Leibwächterin und Double von Amidala, starb bei dem Attentat auf Amidala (22 VSY) *Dormé - Leibwächterin von Amidala *Versé - Funktion unbekannt, starb bei dem Attentat auf Amidala (22 VSY) *Ellé - Funktion unbekannt, letzte Dienerin Amidalas *Moteé - Helferin der Senatorin im Senat, letzte Dienerin Amidalas Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|Natalie Portman Padmé Naberrie wird von Natalie Portman dargestellt, ihre Deutsche Stimme lieh Manja Doering. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' (erstes Auftauchen) *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Tod auf Naboo'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III'' *''Wer ist wer in der Delegation der 2000'' *Padmé Amidala in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Naberrie, Padmé Naberrie, Padmé Naberrie, Padmé Naberrie, Padmé Naberrie, Padmé Naberrie, Padmé Naberrie, Padmé en:Padmé Amidala es:Padmé Amidala fr:Padmé Amidala nl:Padmé Amidala pl:Padmé Amidala pt:Padmé Amidala ru:Падме Амидала